Destiny Falls
by Lyricaa
Summary: In an extreme example of stupidity, a girl was hit by a car, only to find out that it was all because of Destiny. Given another chance at life, she's now thrown into the world of Kingdom hearts. rated T for occasional language.
1. Accident

_**Warning: Long-ass Author's notes coming up, but please read 'em before going on to the story.**_

**Demyx: Do we have to?**

_**A/N: Hi! So. . . Yeah, this is my first fic, so constructive criticism is welcome, and I don't mind flames either, since Actually, I was looking through my old folders and happened to come across some of my old fanfics that I had never posted, so I thought 'what the heck? I was really proud of this one back then' And decided to post 'Destiny Falls' so, this is from when I was in eighth grade. So go ahead and flame :D**_

**Axel: Don't mind if I do. scorches fic**

_**Okay, so (I) have a lot of names in this fic. Hey, it was based off of a dream, and people kept calling me different names.**_

**Axel: Keep your dreams to yourself!**

_**There's Ariadne (Ari for short), Lyricaa (Nickname: Lyra, pronounced "LEER-UH"), Lyxarcai (Lyxa. you know, like 'licks-uh' . . . that was a weird way of putting it. nevermind. but that is how it's pronounced. and is that a nobody-sue I see? I believe it is!), Faael (pronounced "FAIL", Nickname: Faye) and, uhh. . . I think that's it. Yes, I have a weird nickname fetish, deal with it. XD**_

**Roxas: And if I don't feel like it?**

_**Uhh, so far, there are no pairings, but I think that it eventually turns into AxelxOC, and Demyx's other is Lyra's / Faael's brother.**_

**Axel: You'd better be thinking wrong, Suethor!**

_**Disclaimer: Anyways, I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Earth (haha that'd be cool), I got the idea for one of my character's many names (Lyricaa) from one of my friends, and I don't own the game Kingdom Hearts, either.(but I've played both of them.)**_

**Demyx: I believe that was an attempt at humor.**

**Axel: All she got was redundancy**

--

Destiny Falls - Chapter one.

--

"Ugh. Robyn, wait up!" I yelled, running after my brunette friend. Robyn sighed and glanced at me.

"It's not my fault you're so slow." She countered, grinning, "And in more than one sense of the word."

I rolled my eyes, having caught up to her. "Yeah, well, it's cold. I slow down when I'm cold, just the way I am."

"So. . . You're cold-blooded?"

"Yes." I replied. "Well, no, not really. But it seems like it. Why do we have to walk home, anyway?"

Robyn smirked and started walking faster, leaving me behind. "Much needed exercise, in your case. You're really out of shape, you know that?"

"Hey, you're not the one that rode _all_ the way from Florida to Colorado on her bike!" I huffed, and then I noticed Robyn had already crossed the street, and ran to catch up. "True, I actually rode a bus most of the way, but still. I'm just not used to the altitude."

"Ari, stop!" Robyn suddenly screeched, a panicked look crossing her face.

Hearing Robyn shriek like that surprised me enough that I did try to stop. I would've ended up right at the curb, but my momentum carried me over, and then I tripped. Right into the middle of oncoming traffic. I heard a screech of tires, a blaring horn, and then –

--

_**A/N: Wow, This was a short chapter. And I forgot to mention, the KH characters don't actually show up 'til Chapter Three, so I'm posting all three chapters at the same time.**_

_**Also, this might've made a good original story, but I was too lazy to try and make up a whole cast. . . I might attempt it sometime, and just keep it between me and my friends or something.**_

**Axel: Please do. In fact, why don't you keep _this _fic between you and your friends?**

_**Shut up, Axel. Anyways, please R&R!**_


	2. Chosen

**_A/N: This Chapter's long, explanatory, and you guessed it! No KH Characters yet. And yes, I do realize that my main Character is a self-insert Mary-Sue; at least, I know for sure she's a self insert, and at least partially a Mary-Sue?_**

**_Disclaimer: Still not in ownership of the KH Characters. (pouts)_**

* * *

I woke up in a room that was so white, it hurt my eyes. "Wh. . .Wha?" I groaned and sat up, feeling as though I had been by a truck. Oh, wait. "How the hell am I still alive?" I shrieked, immediately regretting it. I grabbed my head, whimpering from the pain.

"Could you _please_ be so kind as to shut up? We're trying to figure out what to do with you, the least you could do is give us some peace and quiet." A woman who looked as though she was in her early twenties had walked in, with a _very_ annoyed expression. I gulped, this lady's demeanor screamed 'mess with me and die.'

"Err. . . could you please explain what happened to me? I'm wondering why I'm still alive, seeing as the last thing I remember is a giant semi-truck rushing towards me." I looked at her quizzically. "Who are you, anyways?"

Her face softened. "I am Fate, and—"

"Wait, you're _Fate_? As in 'fortune' and—"

"_Yes_. Fate. Now if you'll let me _finish_. . ." She – Fate – was starting to look irritable again. "You were hit by that truck, due to a mistake on our part." I was starting to look a little lost, so she explained a bit further. "Destiny and I, we're siblings."

"Oh."

"Anyways, _you_ weren't supposed to die. Destiny tripped over my loom, twisted and pulled a couple of the wrong strings, and one of them was yours."

"Okay." I was taking this surprisingly well, and I wondered when I'd faint or whatever. "Who was supposed to die? I'm curious." I asked, not really expecting much of an answer.

"A girl named Emily Jackson; she was a few minutes behind you on the sidewalk. Unfortunately, it was your string that was pulled instead of hers." Fate said quietly.

"Well then, if you're Fate, and the other. . ."

". . . Guy."

"Okay, Destiny's a guy. Well, if you're Fate and he's Destiny, then can't you just fix it and we'll go our merry ways?" I asked.

"I'm afraid not. There are certain rules regarding situations like these, and one of them is that we can't simply 'send you back.' I'm sorry." She really did look sad when she said that.

"Well then, why are you keeping me here, if that's the case?" I questioned, confused.

"That's just it. _Our_ mistake caused you to die in the _place_ of someone else, instead of just dying, which will have a big impact on the future of all the people that you and that girl were connected to. That's only ever happened once before, so Father Time came over to assist us in trying to find a loophole and possibly send you back. If that doesn't work, then we can cause you to be reborn in a different time and place of your choosing, to make up for the life we took." Fate answered, a bit irritated at having to explain everything.

While Fate had been talking, two men had walked into the room. One of them looked to be about the same age as Fate, but he seemed more tolerant than her. The other was much older, and he held a staff with an intricate hourglass balanced at the top. I guessed the one with the staff was Father Time, and the younger one was Destiny.

Destiny spoke. "Fate, we still haven't been able to find a loophole. I'm afraid we have to give her The Choice."

At this, I piped up, "Uhm, couldn't you just give me The Choice and then I'll just choose the time and place I was born originally?"

"Afraid not. That's one of the rules of The Choice." Destiny answered, "You have to be reborn in a completely different world, universe, or multiverse than the one you originated from." He rolled his eyes, continuing, "Also, you won't remember your past unless you meet certain conditions, but it'd _take_ another life to explain all of those rules and regulations and crap to you."

"Oh." It felt like my head was spinning. "In that case, why don't I just give you a vague idea of where I want to be reborn, and you surprise me?"

Fate and Destiny glanced at each other, and then back at me, confused. "So. . . we choose for you?" they asked in unison.

"Yeah, as long as whichever universe or multiverse that you choose has a great deal to do with one of my fandoms from my eighth grade year. Everything else is your choice." I grinned. "Whether or not I remember it doesn't matter, it'd still be a cool surprise!"

Destiny continued to stare at me, bewildered. "You _do_ realize that you're passing up the chance of _two_ lifetimes, right?"

"No, not really," I answered, "I set up guidelines for you to follow, It's just that I don't handle making decisions like this very well, and besides, I don't like living a completely planned life."

Fate smirked. "I like that idea. I know _exactly_ what we're going to do with you!"

"Erm, well. . . _I'm_ not so sure that I like that smile of yours right now." I muttered.

Fate just grinned even more, while Destiny seemed to catch on to what she was thinking. "No! Do you have any idea of the problems it would cause if she just happened to visit Earth under those circumstances?"

_"I thought I couldn't go back to where I came from"_ I thought.

Destiny was still reprimanding Fate. "I suggest you choose something different for her, Sis."

"But that would completely take all the fun out of it." She whined, and then turned towards me. "Okay, we've –"

"We?"

Fate glared at her brother. "Yes, _we_ have decided on a time and a world. You'll find out which one eventually, but we do have to warn you, the only way you'll be able to remember your past and this conversation is if we make you a 'Child of Fate'."

". . . In English, please?" I asked. –So maybe I'm not the brightest person in the world. Sue me.-

"Basically, You'll be reborn, but you'll still remember 'Ariadne's' life." Destiny answered for Fate.

"So. . . wait, it'll be like a fourteen-year-old in a newborn's body?" I was even _more_ confused now.

"No. You won't remember at first, and just live a normal life. Then eventually, you'll start 'remembering' Ari's life at night, like watching a movie in your dream."

I still had no idea what he was talking about, but I had a feeling that if I questioned further, my head would implode.

"You'll also need to meet the people you knew in past lives as well, and –"

"Wait. I thought I only had one past life so far?" I cut in.

Destiny sighed, and continued. "As you, yes that's true. However, as Fate's 'Chosen' all of the other Chosen of the past are also past lives. In addition, you're most recent past life, excluding Ari, will awaken in your mind when you finally remember everything, triggering the start of your 'adventure'."

"See you in seventeen years!" Fate sang, grinning, "Have a nice life until then, 'cause Lord knows you won't afterwards!"

"Wait, what? But –" I was cut off as everything went black. Again.

* * *

**_A/N: Whee! The reasoning behind the title is revealed! (If you don't get it, reread how she died, the part with Fate's loom.) And yeah, yeah, I know. Lame and 'oh so convenient' but hey, at least I get to introduce some Kingdom Hearts characters next chapter. Oh, and just to let you know, I intentionally left Fate and Destiny with very little description, so that you could imagine them looking however you want.(and to avoid purpley prose, but let's not mention that.)_**

**Axel: Am I the only one imagining two of the three Fates from The Olympus Coliseum?**

**Roxas: Nope. That's what I'm thinking too.**

**_(Tactfully ignoring Axel and Roxas) Please R&R, tell me what you like, or don't like, and ideas for upcoming chapters. It's not all set in stone! (except for Atlantica. That chapter is pretty set.)_**


	3. Meeting Faye

**_A/N: Yeppers, it's chapter three. I'm starting from the beginning of the first game and going on a little past the second game, just so you know. It's also going to be one GIANT crossover, probably, I haven't read ahead. ; but yeah._**

**Riku: you know it's not good when the Author-  
Axel: Suethor.  
Riku: – Suethor hasn't read ahead in her own story.  
Demyx: Dammit, it's a crossover.  
Roxas: Our whole _universe_ is a crossover.**

**Disclaimer: _wishes _she owned the Kingdom Hearts Characters and storyline.**

_'__thinking__'_

"talking"

* * *

Start chapter 3:

—Flashback—

Riku's P.O.V

_"Hey, Riku__! "_

_"What now, Sora?" I asked, turning to roll my eyes at my best friend. –__if__ it's just another 'made __ya__ look' joke, I swear – I thought, as I turned to look in the direction he was pointing. "I don't see anything."_

_Sora gave me a look. "Are you sure? I'm positive I saw someone – There she is! See? __Sitting right on the edge of the docks!"_

_I didn't want to turn around again; besides, it was probably someone we already knew. The island was that small, everyone knew everyone else. "Who is it?" I asked, a bit curious._

_Sora had started waving at the person on the main island. "I have no idea," he answered cheerfully. __"Never seen her before in my life!"_

_". . . but, you're still waving at her?" I asked, dumbfounded._

_"Yep!" he chirped, still waving. __Typical Sora, too friendly for his own good.__ My curiosity finally got the better of me and I turned to see a girl look up from the water she had been staring at wistfully. She looked like she was about nine or ten, with black hair and a weird mark under her right eye._

_She had just noticed Sora waving at her and returned the gesture, grinning._

_Sora turned to me. "Can I invite her to play with us?" he asked, "It won't take too long."_

_I sighed. "You have five minutes. Kairi's waiting for us by the secret place. We need to be there in ten minutes." Kairi had washed ashore on the island about a year __ago,__ and she was another one friend of mine and __Sora's._

_I watched as Sora maneuvered his boat right next the dock where the girl was sitting. They started talking, __then__ she nodded and got in the boat with Sora. When they caught up, I noticed that her eyes were blue._

_"What's your name?" I asked._

_She looked at me and grinned. "Faael, but you can call me Faye."_

_--End Flashback --_

* * *

Faye's P.O.V

Kairi and I sat side by side, Watching Sora take a nap on the beach. It had been eight years to the day since I had met her, and we'd hit it off almost immediately. We were still great friends, even though I was three years older than her.

"Ya know, we should probably wake him up." I was talking about Sora, of course.

"Yeah, probably." Was all I got back. I glanced at Kairi out of the corner of my eyes. She was staring out at the ocean, a distant expression on her usually cheerful face.

"Kairi? You okay?"

"Hnn? Oh, yeah!" She smiled at me, then got serious again. "It's just. . . We're actually leaving. Building a raft to explore, and find out where you and I really came from. "

I grinned. "Where _you_ came from, maybe! " I sighed dramatically. "I'm a lost cause, adopted. To think, people keep saying that foster moms and stepmoms are 'evil' and 'cruel'. Riku's mom is awesome!"

"You're not adopted." _–Oops –_Riku had snuck up behind us while we were talking. "You're more like. . . a long-term guest. Besides, you're just _jealous_ because you can only ever be like a little sister to me, and you wish you could have some of this." He scoffed, striking a pose. "I'm irresistible like that."

I made a face. "As if! If anything, I'd say _you_ are more like a little brother, since I'm taller than you and all."

Riku mock-glared at me. "Yeah? Well, I'd be worried if you _weren't_ taller than me, since you're _older_ than me." He said, crossing his arms.

"Oh, blah, blah." I rolled my eyes, standing up and pulling Kairi up with me. "C'mon Kairi, we need to wake up 'Sleeping Beauty' over there."

"I'll start working on the raft some more." Riku said, walking off.

I made a face. "Don't start goofing off!" I called jokingly.

"Oh, I won't," He replied over his shoulder. "That's your job."

"Har dee har har. Very funny." I muttered under my breath. I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned against a palm tree as I watched Sora and Kairi talking and laughing. I had finally remembered everything a couple of nights ago. My death, the conversation with Fate and Destiny, and . . . The Choice. _'__Of all the worlds and multiverses you could have chosen, Fate, I'm glad it was this one. __But.__ . . how am I supposed to__ help? Sora, Goofy, and Donald should be able to handle their adventures just fine without me, and if you say __anything__ about 'Guiding Light' I will hurt you. __A lot.'_

To my surprise, I received a reply, but it wasn't a voice I recognized. _'Aw come on now, I didn't think my next life would be so sentimental.' _Well. Aren't I special? I've got a voice in my head now, too!

_'That's not a very nice thing to think about 'yourself', you know. Didn't your mother ever teach you?'_

I sighed. I guess this was the 'Other' Fate had been talking about. _'If you're going to keep snarking at me, the least you could do is __give__ me your name'_ I directed that thought towards my voice.

_'__Naah. . .__ I don't feel like it just yet. Maybe if you ask nicely once you've proven yourself. Oh, and look down.'_

I did so, and saw a glove. Just one. It was fingerless, with strange symbols in really small embroidery across the edges of the opening. It also had some kind of a warped Yin-Yang symbol on the back. One half was a fiery reddish-orange and the other half went from purple to blue. _'Yeesh, Mary-Sue, anyone?'_I thought, remembering the hours I'd kill reading fanfics online, back on Earth.

_'You might want to cover your scar with that.'_

"Okay. Wait, what scar?" I felt a sudden, searing pain around my left wrist, and a scar closely resembling a broken chain, appeared, 'wrapping' itself around my wrist. I gasped and quickly pulled the glove over it. The blue half of the Yin-Yang symbol on the back grew dominant over the back of the glove, the other half shrinking to a barely visible speck. "That scar had better not have anything to do with Chain of Memories." I whispered angrily at my Voice. "And why did the glove change? I wanna know _right now_."

_'The purple-blue side represents you, with an easily controlled temper. The Red half represents me, with a fiery, explosive temper. We have this body from now until our Journey is over. I will take over when you're in need of my help, and the glove will change for me. After your Journey starts, explain this to Sora as well, so that he knows that whenever the glove changes, He, Donald, and Goofy need to hightail it outta there.'_ My Voice explained.

_'As if he'd do that, he's too stubborn and nice.__ And I have another question.__'_ I asked in my head.

_'Shoot.'_

_'Did simple explanations wrong you as a child? You're giving me a headache.'_ I thought, rubbing my temples.

My 'Voice' laughed._ 'Last thing, I promise. This is a fair warning. I will also attempt to take over whenever you – and I – get angry, no matter what the cause. That glove acts as a guard to help you hold me back.'_

"Okay, got it. Keep my temper in check." I mumbled, making my way to where Sora, Kairi, and Riku were now sitting on the paopu tree. "Do you guys mind if I go home early? I'm not feeling so great all of a sudden." I said as soon as they were within earshot.

"You don't look so good either." Riku said, glancing at me.

"Yeah, you're really pale." Kairi agreed.

"I know. . ." I muttered. Now my wrist was starting to throb.

"We'll walk you home" Sora said, a worried expression crossing his face. "You don't look well enough to get there on your own."

"But – !"

"No buts." Sora turned back to Riku and Kairi. "C'mon guys, you're coming too."

"Okay!"

". . . I guess."

I smiled. "Thanks."

* * *

**_Whoo! Another chapter done and typed! No, there's no Riku x OC pairing,_**

**Riku: Thank _god_!**

**_although looking back on this, I guess it sounds like they're flirting, huh? But no. They treat each other like a brother and sister. Even more so, since she ended up living with Riku's family. Also, yes, that was all just the first day. (Feel any Mary-Sue vibes yet?) If you wanna see exactly what the glove looks like, I will post some pictures on my DA. This chapter's pretty boring, innit? Please R&R (I feel like a parrot. Awk! Polly want a cracker! Awk!. . . or a broken record.)_**


	4. Leaving the Island

**_A/N: Okay, here's chapter four. (obviously)_**

**_(EDIT) okay, I know there are more people reading this than are reviewing! PLEASE review, with constructive criticism or even to say that you think this fic sucks and I should stop writing forever!(which I won't, by the way.) pleasepleaseplease!! (begs some more)_**

**Axel: Now that's just sad.(disgusted)**

**_Shut UP, Axel._**

**_Disclaimer: Kingdom hearts and everything associated with it (I don't feel like listing it all) belongs to Square-Enix, Disney, and Tetsuya Nomura._**

**_Oh, just a warning: I SUCK at writing fight scenes. I'm serious, it's like 'oops, your dead. Whatever.'_**

* * *

"Yo, Faye!" Riku called up the stairs.

"Yeah?" I answered. I had made a quick overnight recovery and was already up and dressed.

"Breakfast is ready, so hurry up and let's go!"

"Be right there!" I yelled, jumping down the stairs two at a time. I grabbed a bagel as I ran through the kitchen. "I'll eat on the way."

"Nu-uh" Riku replied sternly. "You're sitting there and eating every last bite. I think you were sick yesterday because you ate on the run."

I rolled my eyes. "I do that _every_ day, not just yesterday." I grumbled before scarfing down my food. I knew better than to start an _actual_ argument when he was like this, though.

Five minutes Later, I was done. "There' now _come on_!" I ordered, practically dragging Riku out the door.

"Okay, _okay_!" Riku cried, speeding up to prevent me from pulling his arm out of his socket. "Slow down! Oh, by the way, you're helping Sora gather food today."

I slowed to a walk. "Okay, then. Can you go any faster?" I asked.

Riku smirked. "Nope. We're walking."

"Fine." I grumbled, crossing my arms.

* * *

"Okay, you two, we need three coconuts, three fish, and three mushrooms." Kairi listed the supplies Sora and I had to gather. "Oh! And could you fill this jug with fresh water too, please?" She finished.

"Got it. Fish, coconuts, mushrooms, water." I repeated.

Riku spoke up, "Also, see if you can't find a seagull egg around here somewhere."

"Okay" Sora replied, walking off to start looking for the supplies.

"Oh, if you need a reminder of what to get, come see me!" Kairi called after him.

"Don't worry, we will." I told her, and then ran after Sora. "Hey, wait up!"

Sora turned around and started walking backwards. "I think we should start with the mushrooms." He said.

"Okay, you do that. I'll get the coconuts, and after that, I'll help you catch the fish, 'kay?" I replied.

Sora pouted. "I can catch the fish just fine without any help." He stated.

"I know, but I'm going to need your help looking for the seagull egg, and I don't want to sit there and wait for you to finish catching all the fish before we start looking." I pouted right back.

"Fine." Sora grumbled, smiling to confirm that it really was okay. "I'll start looking in the secret place." He continued, making his way to the cave at the roots of the tree house.

"Be careful!" I called after him.

He answered over his shoulder, "Will do!"

I picked up a stick and began whacking at a nearby tree, causing a few coconuts to fall. Picking up any ripe ones I could find, I continued until I had all three coconuts.

"Well, that was easy. I wonder if Sora's done in the secret place." I mused, trying to figure out how long it would take for him to finish drawing on the cave walls and hear the 'mysterious voice.' I was leaning right outside the secret place. This was boring. I stood up and started filling the jug from the nearby waterfall as I waited.

Later, after we had caught all the fish and Sora had found the seagull egg, All we needed was two more mushrooms.

"Let's look for them over by where Kairi and Riku are." I suggested. It would give us an excuse to hand all of the supplies over to Kairi, who was waiting at the raft.

"Okay!" Sora said enthusiastically, running for the door to the other side of the island. I started laughing and followed him, carrying the other half of the supplies.

We handed the supplies over to Kairi as she checked them off. "Okay, you guys only need two more mushrooms," she said. "Try looking under some bushes or in that cave over there." She indicated an area blocked off by a huge boulder. "If the two of you work together, you should be able to move it."

Sora and I looked at each other, shrugged, and walked to the boulder. "Like this?" I asked, placing my hands against it, parallel to the wall.

"Yeah! Now push it!" Kairi hollered.

"Okay." Sora answered, and started to push on the boulder. I began pushing at it too, and it started to move.

After about a minute, there was enough space for Sora to squeeze into the cave. He returned triumphant, carrying another mushroom, and handed it to Kairi. "Two down, one to go." He declared.

Kairi grinned. "Why don't you take a break?" She suggested, "Riku wanted to talk to you, he's over there." She pointed towards the doorway to the other side of the island.

"Okay." Sora said, already running in that direction.

I looked at Kairi. "You're coming too." I ordered, grabbing her arm and pulling her along with me. "Knowing them, they'll probably need a referee anyways."

We arrived just in time to hear Riku challenge Sora to a race. Kairi offered to tell them when to go, and while she was busy looking for a safe place to put her lucky charm, Sora and Riku started talking about who would get what if they won.

"Winner gets to share a paopu with Kairi."

"Wait, what?"

Kairi started the race. "On your mark, get set, go!"

Riku and Sora both shot forward. At first, Riku was in the lead, but then he stepped on the bad part of the bridge and fell a few feet into the shallow water below. Sora didn't notice, and was still running. Riku got up, unhurt, and continued running after him, but Sora had too much of a lead. He made it back a few seconds before Riku, shouting, "Yes! Victory!"

Riku came up to him a couple seconds later. "Yep, you won. Amazing."

Sora made a face. "Hey, I don't lose to you _that_ much."

"Almost." Riku replied, confident.

Sora grinned. "Yeah, whatever.

* * *

I sat in bed, thinking about what had happened today. My voice hadn't spoken up at all, and I was beginning to think I had imagined it.

_'No, I'm not a figment of your imagination.'_

"Aaugh!" I cried, startled, and proceeded to fall off of my bed.

My voice giggled. _'A bit jumpy, are we?'_

"Oh, shut up." I growled. "I was doing perfectly fine without you." I got up and brushed myself off, but froze when I heard a rustling outside my window. I looked out to see Riku, sneaking out, most likely heading for the other island. Crawling out the window, I climbed down the terrace and began to follow Riku down the street as stealthily as possible.

As we passed Kairi's home, I saw her glance out of her room window. Immediately after Riku had turned the corner, I motioned for her to come down and be _quiet_. She did so.

"Where's he going?" Kairi whispered and she pulled the front gate closed behind her.

"I don't know." I whispered back, "but I think he's going to check on the raft." I indicated the storm clouds looming over the horizon. "Let's go!"

"Okay…" Kairi said hesitantly.

I jogged ahead, having lost a lot of ground waiting for Kairi to come out.

Once we reached the docks, we noticed that Riku's boat was gone. Unhitching our own boats, we climbed into them and headed for the island.

"I can't believe he'd go to check on the raft by himself!" I told Kairi. "Well, I can believe it, but why'd he have to sneak out?" I corrected myself.

"I dunno." Kairi replied. We had reached the island and were tying up our boats. "Do you mind if I stop by the secret place?" She asked.

I eyed it carefully. "I guess not . . . do you want me to come with you? Or –"

"I want to go by myself." Kairi cut in. "I won't take long."

'_Longer than you think, Kairi'_ I thought. Sighing, I turned towards the paopu tree. "Alright, I'm going to wait over there, okay?" I told Kairi.

"Okay." She nodded and started running for the secret place. "I'll meet you there!" She called.

_'So it begins'_

Why hello, voice! I sat down on the Paopu tree, feeling guilty for letting Kairi go on her own, when I knew full well that she'd lose her heart in there.

_'You had to.'_ My voice, sympathetic for once._ 'Getting Kairi's heart back is one of the main reasons Sora chooses to go on his Journey, you aren't allowed to change that. It's part of the curse of knowing. Face it, you're special.'_

I slid to the ground, resting my head against the tree trunk. "What if I don't _want_ to be special?" I cried out, slamming my fist on the ground.

'_You accepted these conditions, Faye, now you have to live with them.'_ My voice had grown harsher. _'Now hide, Riku's coming.'_

I did as I was told; muttering obscenities as I climbed halfway down the ladder on the side of the tree-island.

Sora came a few minutes later, looking for Kairi. I listened as Riku offered to take Sora through the darkness, and while Sora refused, I slid down into the black water and swam around under the bridge. Sitting there, just out of reach of the heartless, I argued with my voice as I watched Sora run into the secret place. A few minutes later he was forced out and the darkside appeared.

_'Go help him.'_ My voice urged.

"How? I don't have anything to fight with; I'd just be a liability." I answered furiously. "And if I get some kind of 'Magical keyblade of infinite power and blah, blah, blah' then I swear, I'm just killing myself here and now _with_ it." I added.

_'Good, because that's not what we're giving you.'_ This was a new voice. It sounded like. . . no, it couldn't. _'It can, and it is.'_ Fate said.

"Fate? But, how?"

_'I'll explain everything later. For now, just call out with your heart and mind.'_

"If it's anything like a keyblade. . ." I warned.

_'It's not.'_

"Well, what is it then?"

_'Just summon it and find out!'_ Fate lost her patience.

I did so, and. . . nothing happened.

'_Try harder, you can do it.'_ Now, this was my voice._ 'I'll help'_

"Umm. . ." I wasn't sure I wanted to let her take over.

_'No, I'll just help you bring out your weapon, that's it.'_ My voice said, exasperated. _'Now, reach inward with your mind.'_

I closed my eyes and withdrew into myself. "Now what?"

_'Now grab your weapon.'_

I hissed. 'Are you _kidding_ me? What am I–' Then I saw a light in my head. I reached out for it and felt a weight grow in my hand. I opened my eyes to find a staff, wrapped loosely in a chain from top to bottom, gripped in my hand. "Cool," I muttered. "but you _do_ realize I'm an awful fighter, right?"

_'That's where I come in.'_

"Uh, yeah, still not all that comfortable with the whole 'take over my body' thing." I replied.

_'Two words: backseat driving.'_

"Huh?"

_'Just do as I tell you.'_

"Oh. Alrighty, then." I answered, splashing out of the shallow water and onto the beach, where Sora was now fighting the darkside.

"Sora! Are you okay?" I called out, jumping into the fight alongside him. "Some weather we're having, huh?"

He managed to give me a strange look, even while whacking away at the darkside's enormous hand. "Some weather? Riku and Kairi have disappeared, there's some giant. . . _thing_ attacking the islands, –" He glanced at my staff. "– Both you and I have some mysterious weapons that just appeared out of _nowhere_, and you're asking about the _WEATHER_?" He exclaimed.

"Oh, well. . . I was kind of trying to ignore that." I said distractedly. I was busy listening to my voice's commands of _'Left, sidestep, attack, right, dodge'_and carrying them out.

Sora rolled his eyes and started concentrating on the darkside once again. "After this, you've got a lot of questions to answer. For example: How are you fighting so well? You're usually such a klutz!"

"You'll find out in Traverse Town." I mumbled.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. I'll tell you later. Watch out!" The darkside had lifted its fist to slam down onto Sora's head. Sora quickly jumped out of the way.

"Thanks" He said, heading right back into battle.

"No problem."

_'Cut the chitchat and MOVE!'_ My voice screeched.

"Okay, okay." I growled.

_'Tell Sora to go for the face.'_ My voice added hastily.

_'I don't think he can jump that high.'_ I thought back.

_'You'll give him a boost, then. Hurry up!'_

I put my staff down, not having quite gotten the hang of calling and dismissing it. "Sora! Go for the face, I'll give you a boost!" I yelled, lacing my fingers together and bending down.

"Okay!" Without question, he jumped off of my hands at the same time that I pushed upwards. This caused him to jump high enough to reach the darksides face for a few vital seconds, just as it started to bend down. With a roar of pain, the monster lost its footing as a 'black hole' appeared in the sky, pulling it up off the ground. Sora and I immediately grabbed for the nearest available object to anchor ourselves with. Then I noticed that my staff had disappeared, most likely because I had inadvertently dismissed it.

Abruptly, the plank of wood Sora had been holding on to broke, sending him upwards as well.

_'Let go'_

"Don't wanna." I said through clenched teeth, holding onto a palm tree for dear life.

_'Oh come on,'_ My voice said irritably. '_You know what's going to happen.'_

"I know what's going to happen to _Sora_. There's a difference." I stated, still bringing the term 'Tree-hugger' to a whole new level.

_'Just let GO!'_ My voice roared, changing to sound like Robyn. I let go, shocked.

"Wha. . . Robyn!" Was all I had time to say before being pulled upwards and, again, blacking out.

* * *

**_A/N: Yay! Now that that's over with, on to chapter five!. . . As soon as it's typed. Just so you know, I think I got a whole bunch of the dialogue for next chapter screwed up, for the introduction into Traverse Town. Are any of the characters majorly OOC yet? I'm pretty sure Riku is, but what about Kairi and Sora? And, I told you! I suck at writing believable fight scenes!(goes into emo corner) I should learn soon, considering there're going to be more fights 'n stuff. . ._**

**_One last thing I forgot to mention: This is supposed to follow the actual KH timeline pretty closely, so the Nobodies aren't going to appear until WAY later. . . but Demyx's somebody gets to appear early (Beware the clichés) And please R&R! (Now I'm a broken record. R&R. skritch! R&R. skritch! R&R...)_**

**Demyx: (deadpan) Oh, look. I'm _special_. Happy day.**

**Axel: This does not bode well.**

**Demyx: What?**

**Axel: The 'Beware the clichés' part.**


End file.
